1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf club cleaning devices in general and in particular to a golf club cleaning tool having a rake shaped cleaning implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,899; 5,007,129; 5,121,519; 5,269,513; and 5,555,589 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tools designed to clean the grooves on the faces of golf clubs.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical golf club cleaning tool that is provided with a plurality of flexible cleaning tines which can simultaneously clean a plurality of grooves in the face of a golf club in a non-marring manner.
As every golfer is aware, the grooves that are employed on the face of a golf club are designed to impart spinning motion to the golf ball; and, it is imperative that those grooves be cleaned on a regular basis, ideally after each use of a particular club to obtain the optimum performance from each club.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved golf club cleaning tool that employs a plurality of flexible tines wherein each tine ends in a sharpened tooth that will remove accumulated debris from the grooves in the club face; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.